


Strong Body, Strong Magic

by FiliFuck



Category: Greeneyedwolfking, Moon Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Beards (Facial Hair), Beastmaster - Freeform, Body Hair, Boners, Chibi, Choking, Clothes Ripping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Competition, Daddy Kink, Ejaculate, Erections, Exercising, Facial Hair, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fur, Gay, Gay Sex, Growth, Gym Sex, Gymnastics, Gyms, Hairy, Lifting Weights, Locker Room, Long Hair, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Muscle Flexing, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pecs, Prostate Massage, Push-Ups, Rimming, Ripping Clothes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Running, Scent Kink, Silver Fox, Squats, Strength, Strength Kink, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Tight Pants, Tight shirt, Transformation, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut, Werefoxes, bara, beasts - Freeform, bodybuilding, dragon - Freeform, fitness, flexing, lifting, tight clothes, tracksuit, weredragon, work out, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Our heroes, beastmaster Ernest, werefox Xavier and "dragon" Radogien are working out in a gym at Naschkatze castle. Based on works of bara artist Greeneyedwolfking.
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Xavier Mendez/Radogien Pharos
Kudos: 7





	Strong Body, Strong Magic

*ding ding*

Someone rang the doorbell. Radogien stopped doing push-ups. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then he adjusted his tight tank top and rushed to the door. In the hallway, he looked into a mirror. He was a big, strong man. Sure, he had greying hair, but his body was still incredible for someone of his age. Maybe it was because he wasn't human, and his real dragon form was hiding in that human shell. Anyway, when he stopped admiring himself, he opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Ernest and Xavier! What a pleasant surprise!", said Radogien.

"Hi, Radogien! I've heard about a gym here at Naschkatze, so we decided to check it out!"

"That's great, Ernest! I'm sure you and Xavier will love it! Please, come in!"

Ernest was also a very big guy. Compared to Radogien, he was young. He had long black hair and an unkempt beard. Xavier was a little bit smaller, hot silver fox daddy. He looked a little bit like Radogien, but the difference was Xavier had his silver hair combed and his silver beard trimmed. Radogien was bigger than Xavier and had a more rough appearance.

All three entered the locker room. Ernest and Xavier unpacked their bags and changed their clothes. Xavier was wearing dark shorts and a tight, white tank top. Xavier chose a white tracksuit. Ernest looked at a poster on the wall. There was a chibi version of Radogien and a simple slogan. "Strong Body, Strong Magic".

"What do you mean by that, Radogien?", Xavier asked.

"Well, not many people know about it, but magic is linked to physical power. Pure humans don't have to care about magic, but us, magical beings, have to keep our physical strength, so our magic can be stronger too. As you probably know, I'm actually a dragon. I have to be straight, so I can spit fire in my dragon form. You, Xavier, are a werefox. Your enhanced senses and reflexes are also depending on your strength. And your boyfriend Ernest is a beastmaster. His strength decides, how strong are spirits of the beasts he summons. The stronger are our bodies, the stronger is our magic."

"Oh, now I understand. Thanks, Radogien."

"You are welcome, Xavier. Now, shall we begin?"

Radogien walked his guests to a gym full of equipment. They began their workout routine. Running circles around the gym, doing push-ups, squats, sit-ups and other exercises. When they finished with the simple ones, they moved to fitness machines. Ernest and Radogien were very good at strength exercises, like lifting weights, however, Xavier destroyed both of them in agility and endurance exercises, like running or gymnastics.

After a while, all three of them were hot and sweaty. Their hairy muscular bodies were pretty visible under tight, wet clothes. Xavier took off the upper part of his tracksuit.

"Good idea, Xavier. We can take our clothes off.", said Radogien.

He looked at his white tank top in the mirror. There was "Magic Coach" written on it. The white fabric was pretty much transparent from how much it was drenched. He took it off and revealed his big muscular body covered in salt and pepper hairs. Then he wiped some of the sweat with his tank top and threw it in a corner.

Ernest also took off his tank top, which was also transparent from sweat. Then he untied his hair and let it loose on his shoulders. His long black hair almost touched his big pecs covered in dark fur. Ernest looked at Xavier and noticed a boner forming under his sweatpants.

"Hey, Radogien. We might do some flexing competition, you know? Compare our muscles. Just for fun.", Ernest suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ernest! It might be fun!"

All three of them stood in a circle and began flexing their big muscles. The sight of hairy, muscular bodies and smell of sweat made them horny. Ernest and Radogien had about the same amount of muscle mass, so it was quite hard to tell, who is more buff. Xavier's build was more athletic and less like a bodybuilder. He felt tiny compared to them.

"I think I might be bigger, Radogien!", said Ernest and puffed up his hairy chest.

"Your body is impressive, Ernest, but you can't compete with a dragon!", Radogien replied.

Then, a mysterious smoke has surrounded Radogien and when the smoke dissolved, Radogien has changed into his dragon form. He was way bigger and surprisingly, his dragon form was a little bit hairier. He also grew a tail and a pair of wings, but Radogien was so big it was hard to believe he could even fly. Another surprise was that Radogien's blue shorts stayed on. He probably enchanted them, because they would rip otherwise. The bulge in it was growing and Ernest noticed a little spot. Radogien was leaking precum.

"Heh, you won, Radogien. But at least I'm still bigger than Xavier."

"Just wait and see.", said Xavier.

Then, Xavier grew bigger. His muscles were covered in silver fur and his head was changing shape. Xavier was turning into his werefox form. A tail tore through his sweatpants and his growing leg muscles ripped the sweatpants apart. After the transformation, now werefox Xavier was standing naked in a pile of torn fabric. His big uncut cock grew bigger and harder, while the precum was leaking from it.

"OK, I underestimated you, guys."

"We could punish you for your pride, Ernest.", said Radogien.

"Yes please!"

Ernest obediently took off his shorts and began stroking his hardening dick. He lied on the bench and instead of lifting weights, he spread his strong, hairy legs. Xavier approached Ernest and let Ernest smell and lick Xavier's balls from bellow. Meanwhile, Radogien approached Ernest from the other side and started licking Ernest's hairy ass. Ernest was moaning, so Xavier used the opportunity and let Ernest suck his cock. When Ernest's ass was relaxed, Radogien gave his own cock a few jerks and pushed it inside Ernest. Ernest was used to big cocks, but he could barely take the cock of a big dragon daddy. He felt like Radogien was gonna rip his ass apart. Meanwhile Xavier was choking him with his big werefox cock. Ernest was jerking off, so everyone was busy. The manly sweat was pouring from their bodies and the room was filled with manly odor and sounds of hot sex. Ernest felt Xavier's cock in his throat and Radogien's cock pushing his prostate. It was an incredible pleasure.

"Oooh, I'm gonna cum!", shouted Xavier and then he filled Ernest's throat with his hot, thick seed.

Xavier then pulled his cock out and gave Ernest a few smack with his cock, remaining cum splatting into Ernest's beard and on his hairy pecs. Radogien was growling like an animal he was and Ernest felt the dick inside him pulsating.

"I'M CUMMING!!!"

Radogien sprayed first few spurt into Ernest's anus and filled his ass with his semen, then he pulled out his cock and sprayed the remaining cum on Ernest's hairy abs. Ernest could't hold it anymore and came too. His whole body was covered in sweat and cum. They both collapsed on Ernest and the bench could barely hold the weight of a big man, a werefox and a dragon.

All three let their aching muscles relax for a while.

"You probably don't have any protein shakes here, am I right?", asked Xavier.

"No, but you know, semen is a great source of protein.", said Radogien.

"Hey, I'm right here, covered in cum. Do what you have to do."

Xavier and Radogien began licking the cum off Ernest's muscles. It tasted really good. A very manly taste. Then Xavier gave Ernest a kiss and shared some cum with him too.

"That was fun guys! Now maybe we could use a nice, cold shower.", Ernest offered.

"Sure! Let's go!", Radogien answered.

The End.


End file.
